


two

by radiocreature



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Carlton Drake is a bitch, Other, i honestly have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiocreature/pseuds/radiocreature
Summary: Carlton Drake spasms back into consciousness in fits and bursts, and the first thing that he sees of himself through the reflection of the glass door is this: an array of purple and black on his neck, his cheek.His hand reaches up to touch them and he feels nothing at all.





	two

Bruises.

Carlton Drake spasms back into consciousness in fits and bursts, and the first thing that he sees of himself through the reflection of the glass door is this: an array of purple and black on his neck, his cheek. His hand reaches up to touch them and he feels nothing at all. 

The second thing, the blood, pouring lazily out of his mouth, is not so much alarming as it is mesmerizing. Fingers move from pressing down onto his collarbone to soaking themselves in red, watching his own blank stare in translucence. 

Something makes itself known then, something silver and languid. It curls up around Carlton’s hand and brings it away from his lips to prod at his tongue. He can’t do anything but watch- here it traces his throat, here it wraps his arm. Briefly, he registers that this  _ must  _ be a symbiote, but it seems to him more like silk. A divine element that he has suddenly discovered. A God, in his addled state. A deity.

It presents itself to Carlton as  _ Riot  _ and probes into his mind, flooding him with odd carnality. He’s  _ hungry.  _ Suddenly his teeth are sharp and his knuckles are split as he gnaws on them, blindly, before a tendril reaches out, folds his arm onto his chest, snarls.  _ Food,  _ it says.  _ Meat.  _ Carlton stumbles onto his feet.

“Okay,” he croaks. “Okay. Tell me what to do.” 

There is a child on the floor, scraped and undeniably dead, and Riot gravitates toward it with such force that Carlton finds himself kneeling on the ground again.  _ No,  _ he thinks, and when he gets no reaction he thinks it harder.  _ No.  _ His mouth is full of tongue. Stretching, fangs that aren’t his puncturing skin, chewing through muscle-

He turns away from the body and retches into his hands. _You don’t listen,_ Riot grumbles in his mind, shifting to skirt around his mouth and pick off bits of the child’s flesh from his lips.   
“You can’t,” Carlton slurs in between gasps. “That’s not… that’s a kid.” 

_ Why do human beings pick and choose? I could eat you from the inside out.  _ He can feel the symbiote sliding through every cavity of his skull. 

“You wouldn’t, would you? You wouldn’t.” Riot responds with a purr. 

_Your body is so fragile, but you would manage. An arm or a kidney could go. As long as the mind_ _is intact._ There it is again, that rummaging. Carlton imagines what the inside of his head must look like: tentacles bending and crushing gray matter, choosing to settle in his frontal lobe, or maybe his cerebellum. 

“We can do anything,” he says suddenly, breathless. 

_ No.  _ I  _ Can do anything.  _ Carlton forces a bitter smile.

His tooth is broken, he realizes this as his tongue-  _ Riot’s  _ tongue-  snaps it back together. By some odd, alien force, he is lifted into a standing position again. Symbiotes can heal; he takes mental note. The bruises, though, are still there, now stark against his otherwise spotless complexion. He thinks of what Riot had said before: as long as the mind is intact.

_ Fascinating _ , hums the symbiote in question as it envelopes his upper body.  _ Beautiful. _

This, Carlton Drake decides, is a type of intrusion that he doesn’t mind at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao baby's first ao3 fic!! follow me at @twinkcarltondrake on tumblr for more cringey shit


End file.
